Sin correa
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: El libre albedrío no es algo a lo que pudiéramos aspirar. Cada criatura en el mundo tenía su razón de ser y la nuestra era obedecer. No seríamos mejor que los demonios y los humanos perdidos si lo hiciéramos. Podemos escuchar sus rezos pero no podemos atenderlos sino influye directamente en el destino. Justo o no, no podemos darle caprichos, debemos velar por el equilibrio.


Cuando estaba en el cielo todos eran reglas. Servir a Dios, cumplir con la función de nuestra existencia, era lo único, era para lo que servía. No entendía a mis otros hermanos cuando se desviaban del camino y no es que no me doliese matarlos pero era mi obligación, la de todos.

Las reglas estaban para cumplirse, sin excepción. No importaba el afecto, el cariño, sólo nuestro deber. Éramos ángeles, poderosos guerreros. Nuestra presencia hacía temblar hasta que nos fuimos corrompiendo más y más, nuestra Gracia se desvaneció en la caída y no nos quedaba nada.

¿Para qué servíamos? ¿Qué propósito teníamos? Sin Gracia, sin poderes... únicamente nos quedaba nuestra espada angelical pero toda nuestra existencia nos habíamos entrenado con poderes, no sin ellos. No sentíamos del mismo modo el dolor, no teníamos hambre ni sueño ni frío ni calor... no nos afectaba nada de eso y pensé que ese era el fin. No sólo el mío sino el de mis demás hermanos. Ninguno de nosotros estaba acostumbrado a vivir así y estaba seguro que no todos lo soportarían.

Algunos nos llamarían los perros del cielo, prefiero considerarnos como sus guardianes. Ahora me resfrío si estoy bajo la lluvia mucho tiempo o sino me abrigo lo suficiente y sudo si el sol calienta demasiado. En el fondo envidio al sol en esos días, sigue cuidando de la tierra igual que nosotros hacíamos, cumpliendo aquello por lo que fue creado. Al menos creí que la cuidábamos porque lo poco que interactué con humanos parecían odiarnos o desconfiar de nosotros y no entendía por qué.

Estar en el cielo era como estar en las trincheras, era muy difícil ser herido ahí, pero sin embargo no es hasta que bajas a la tierra y vives el día a día en el que vives una guerra continua. Nuestro día a día era monótono pero no nos dábamos ni cuenta. Sabíamos que habían pasado los días y las noches porque veíamos el amanecer y el anochecer. Podía ver a los monstruos que cazan a Sam y Dean merodear por muchos sitios pero no debíamos interferir en eso, sólo hicimos acto de presencia cuando las cosas se pusieron feas de verdad.

Yo temía traicionar a Dios, temía su ira pero más allá de eso temía decepcionarle. Tenía mucho miedo de cambiar mi mentalidad, toda mi vida. Era lo único que sabía hacer, para lo que era útil, no sabía hacer otra cosa...

La primera vez que consideré tener libre albedrío me asustó mucho. Era más fácil culpar a cualquier otra persona que aceptar que tú mismo estás dudando de tu fe. He escuchado a algunas personas decir que los religiosos y los fanáticos son los peores, que pueden ser los más sádicos y tienen razón. Toda persona hace cualquier cosa si tiene demasiada fe. Fue muy complicado deshacerme de ella pero en el momento en el que lo hice completamente me sentí libre de verdad.

Es cierto que hay mucha más responsabilidad porque no haces nada por ninguna deidad, sino por tu propio criterio, pero en realidad no era novedad para mi. Las reglas del cielo era que si fallabas, lo pagabas, igual que aquí. Sólo ha cambiado que puedo decidir por mi mismo lo que hacer.

El cielo no es muy diferente del infierno, en realidad. Hay jerarquías, normas y torturas. Lo único diferente que tiene es las criaturas que habitamos en ellos y que en el cielo descansan las almas que se lo merecen y las que no hicieron ningún trato. No todas las personas que lo hacen son malas, eso también lo aprendí, igual que a veces hay que formar alianzas que no nos gustan por el bien común, pero eso también lo sabía.

Los ángeles fuimos creados por Dios pero no todos nos llevamos bien, sólo hay que obedecer al más poderoso o habrá consecuencias. Esas son nuestras alianzas allí arriba. En la tierra hay que tener mucho más cuidado pero es más... divertida. Las hamburguesas están ricas y la televisión es divertida. El cuerpo a cuerpo no se me da tan mal como creía y la vida de Sam y Dean es lo más parecido a mi vida de ángel por lo que a pesar de que añoro mis alas, no todo cambio es malo. Nuestra vida de antaño como ángeles es un bonito recuerdo pero nunca podría volver a vivirla, no de la misma forma, no sabiendo todo lo que sé y he experimentado ahora.

Aunque no consigo pillarle el truco a las ironías pero eso es divertido para Dean. Supongo que... está bien. Todo está bien mientras proteja a las personas que quiero y a los buenos. Esa sensación de calidez es distinta pero es igual de agradable. Los sentimientos no son un estorbo. De hecho, no quiero renunciar a ellos por nada del mundo.

No me importa ya si Dios está observando porque hice lo que tenía que hacer durante mucho tiempo. Los ángeles sólo esperamos un mínimo reconocimiento, no es que sólo hagamos lo que hagamos por eso, pero nunca está de más y le fuimos leales incluso cuando se fue pero ya no más. Me he ido igual que él y he servido mucho más que él. No podría reprocharme nada.


End file.
